Different
by YumeOtaku
Summary: Renesmee has lived in almost isolation for the past 7 years. Now that her body is just about fully matured, she wants to see the world,and have questions answered. But,will finding herself just make her feel even more different then she already is?
1. Chapter 1

_Bwahaha, another Jake and Nessie story. I hope she doesn't seem too out of character here, but its hard to write her since shes really only been a kid in BD. For some reason this is how I picture her, so don't hate me for it.  
_  
--

Renesmee sat on her bed, folding out the creases in her sheets. She ran her finger down the line, twisting with it. Her head rested on her knees, letting her curls flow to her feet.

"Hey Nessie, wanna go out for a little hunt?" Jacob came into the room, sitting on the bed beside her causing it to dip slightly; pulling the crease she was tracing away from her finger.

"I was jus thinking." Renesmee answered her voice sounding like soft bells in the wind.

Jake pulled himself higher onto the bed, "about?"

She sighed, "About me."

"That doesn't sound conceded at all."

Nessie grabbed a pillow and wacked it at him, the force plus the impact caused the pillow to explode in Jacob's face.

"Oops.."

He spat out some feathers. "You mother isn't going to be very happy about that," Jake said while pulling feathers from his mouth. She giggled lightly, standing from the bed.

"I was thinking about how I'm so different… from everyone. I know my parents are vampires, that you're a shapeshifter and that I really shouldn't feel that different since everybody around here is so strange." Renesmee sighed and pulled herself closer to Jacob, putting her soft hand to his burning cheek. "But, just look at this..." she added before the vision begun.

Jake watched Renesmee memory, an event that happened just years before. Although she always knew she was different, she didn't quiet know how different she really was. Jack watched the 12 year old (by appearance at least) girl look over to the group of children playing soccer in a small clearing. The porcelain girl watched from behind the trees, her bronze hair dropping past her shoulders. One of the children kicked the ball too high, and Jake watched as it became stuck in the tree. He saw Nessie bound up a good 5 feet, then she climb the rest, jumped down perfectly and out stretched her arms giving the ball to one of the children. But the child didn't want the ball anymore, instead his face turned into a twisted feeling of terror. The other children had gathered closer now. A small blond haired boy came around and poked Renesmee's cheek. "What are you?" he asked.

Jake felt the smooth hand leave his face, and then he saw the little Nessie and the children no more.

"I know that I'm half vampire, half human. And I knew I couldn't tell them _that,_" Nessie whispered.

"What did you tell them?" Jake asked, rising to his feet, pushing a curl from her face. Her perfect face, with her mothers melted chocolate eyes.

"I ran away. I ran back to the house."

Jake brushed his large hand over her arm gently, "when was this? Why wasn't anyone with you?"  


Renesmee didn't meet his gaze, "you were off with the pack and I was hunting with Mom and Dad. I wondered a little."

"How come you never told Bella? Didn't Edward invade your mind like with everyone else?"

Nessie laughed, "He can't really help reading peoples minds! He just hears you. He tells me you have a loud voice, can't really be ignored." She smiled up at him, her rose lips making a small curve, "I was smart enough by then to know that my Father could read my mind, I thought of other things, like how I was hungry, or the show I was currently watching. I forgot about it eventually, really thinking about it only when he wasn't around." She pulled a small hand through her hair, "I didn't really want to tell them, they worry about me enough."

Nessie took a deep breath and then spoke again, "Just last week, when my Mom was standing behind me observing a new dress Alice had given me from the mirror; I looked at both of us, compared us. Do you know how strange it is to look like your mother? Well, age wise at least. To stand beside her and to realize you both appear 18."

Jake sighed and pulled her in for a bear hug; smelling her fresh scent, feeling her beating heart. She sighed into him, "I want to leave."

"You want to what!" Jake pushed her back, grabbing her shoulders looking down at her.

"You can come with me," She said looking up at him. Her playfully pleading look reminded him so much of Bella. It was strange to think of Bella as Nessie's mother. It always freaked him out a bit. Jake groaned, "Nessie, you know your parents still don't like the idea of me being with you. Even though I've explained over and over that I can't help it. I don't really think they'll approve of me leaving with you."

"But Jake-"

"No way! Your just like your mother! Always pulling me into these situations where I know things are just gunna end up wrong." He turned from her, crossing his arms.

Jacob could hear Nessie shuffle over to her closet; he turned to see a large suitcase in her hands. "Then I'll just go myself." Nessie walked past him, opening the window of her room. She always liked to jump out of the window, it seemed like a much cooler exit.

Jake didn't budge. So Nessie balanced on the edge of the window, suitcase still in hand. She gave one of her Father's famous sideways smirks and jumped from the window.

Jake knew she would be fine, but her hurried over just to watch her land gracefully without a sound.

"Wait!" Jake bounded after her, jumping from the window. "Bella told me to watch you!"

"I don't need to be babysat Jacob. I'm a not child," Renesmee strode forward, not bothering to turn.  


"Common! Bella never trusts me with this kind of stuff!" Jake picked up his stride, until he was in front of her blocking the way.

Her eyes of perfect chocolate eyes were hard now. She moved forward to Jake poking a finger at his chest. "If you don't move right now …" her voice seemed to have dropped slightly, like the bells were blowing in more then just a breeze.

Jacob moved into her, taking her small face in his hands. "Are you threatening me?" He breathed into her.

"Maybe I am."

Jake knew that Renesmee was strong, but looking at her now - it was so hard to picture. Her curves were small, her face appeared so soft and kind. Her skin was the colour of perfect cream, her eyes were milk chocolate, and her lips were pink petals. With the wind picking up, blowling her curly bronze her across her eyes she looked like an angel. He laughed at little, "What are _you_ going to be able to do to _me_?"

Nessie's eyebrows narrowed, she dropped the bag and stepped back, balancing on the balls of her feet. Okay, so maybe she looked a little dangerous. "This," she said, her arm moving forward cutting through the wind quickly and precisely hitting him square in the mouth, hard.

Jake stumbled, brushing his fingers across his jaw. "Ouch."

Renesmee picked up her bag, and walked around her victim, looking straight ahead. Jake continued behind her, "You know, your Mom punched me once." Jake thought back, that day had seemed like ages ago.

The bronze haired girl stopped, the wind brushing by slightly so that the leaves above moved. "Really?" You could hear the small happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, she broke her hand… is that a laugh I hear?" Jacob asked, standing behind her.

"She really broke her hand?"

"Yeah. But you almost broke my jaw," Jake added, brushing his fingers across it again. Then he sighed. "You know, if we leave now we might not be in too much trouble; How much money ya'got?"

"Well, I took one of Alice's gold cards. I know when I use it they'll be able to track us but, as least that way they'll have a sense of where we are. I figured that would be enough for a while. Besides it's not like we can't live of the land or anything," Renesmee seemed to be singing this all, totally thrilled by the idea.

"You really wanna leave that bad?" Jake asked, quieter now.

She nodded slowly. "I know I grew up so fast that they never really got to treat me like a child. But I don't want to be isolated from the rest of the world. I wanted to go to university, you know, now that I've stopped aging. But my Mother… it's like she won't let go."

"Isn't this a little bit… well, drastic?" Jacob gave a light laugh.

"My Mother fell in love with a vampire, was almost killed several times by various creatures and then finally when everything seemed right she became pregnant and almost died because of me. Also, her best friend was a werewolf, later to be found shapeshifter. I think that my whole past, present and future are all about being drastic." She gave a sly smiled to Jacob, "Common, I think your life has been lacking some adventure."

Jake thought to himself. The past 7 years had been very peaceful; no problems had faced them in so long. Jake remembered Bella racing to Italy for Edward, he remembered fighting the rouge newborns, and most vividly he remembered when the Volturi had come to kill Nessie; although he didn't really miss the situations - he did miss the adrenaline his veins, the feel of excitement, of the unknown.

The breeze felt warm and inviting, the sunlight poured into the path ahead. He watched her curls pass over her face and across her eyes. Jacob reached for her warm hand, and she grabbed his in return. "Lets do this," He said, confidently.

What ever was coming, he would be ready.

Nessie looked up at him, her eyes beaming, her rose cheeks flared, her lips genuinely curve. She nodded, because she would be ready too.

--

_I might continue this but I'm not sure. I don't have much time until school starts again so I don't know how much I'll be able to write. Please review and tell me if its worth continuing! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! So, since so many people seem to like this story. I have continued! The story is probably gunna span around 5-6 chapters. Long stories can become dragged out and boring, plus I want to be able to finish this before school comes and kills me. So, here is chapter 2!_

**Chapter 2**The tile floor clacked under Nessie's shoes, the smell of plastic and cleaner filled their senses. After about two hours or so of running, Jake and Renesmee had made it to the airport.

"So, now that where here, could you please tell me where exactly you plan on taking me?" Jake asked sounding a tad annoyed and feeling a little uncomfortable. Nessie had made him put on a shirt and shoes before entering the airport. Jacob tried to remember the last time he'd worn more then just pants, then he tried to remember why he had agreed to this. He'd let Renesmee drag him onto this _Bound To Be Horrible Adventure_ and he had gone with out much of a fight.

Nessie dropped her bag and searched, "Here," she said pulling out two elongated pieces of paper. "Two tickets to Amazoina"

"Where?"

"The Amazon," Renesmee handed the ticket to Jake, looking up at him with glowing eyes.

Jacob looked at the ticket, they had 3 hours till the flight left. Nessie had two tickets, she was here on time, she had even brought extra clothing for him. He laughed to himself, the whole thing was planned. All of it, she knew he would say yes. She knew he could come with her where ever she decided to go.

Jake and Nessie started walking through the airport, searching for their flight terminal.

"I thought you also might want to know what's going to happen with the pack while your away," Renesmee added as she walked ahead.

Jacob hit himself on the head. How could he forget about his pack! Geez, he was the leader and he had just left.

"Don't worry about it," she turned to him. "I sort of told Seth already … yesterday. I told him to let Leah take your place for a while."

"Quil and Embry are _not_ going to be happy about that."

Nessie shrugged her shoulders, turned and continued to walk again. The more they walked the more Jake looked around, the more he realized just how many people were staring. Now so much at him but at Nessie – how many _guys_ were staring at Nessie. It was true that when she walked her hair swayed 

perfectly, that her skinned glowed when light seeped through the windows, that she danced more then simply walked across the floor. It was hard_ not_ to stare.

Still, Jacob couldn't help feeling a tad jealous every time she smiled back at them, almost invitingly. Even though he knew she was just being kind like always. Nessie may have been smart but she was still naiive more then anything, being kept away from the world can do that to you.

Renesmee passed another young man, with blond shaggy hair that rested on his forhead, almost to his shoulders. She smiled at him like with everyone else, but this guy decided to take a chance. The first thing Jacob thought was "wow this guy must be _brave_" – because for one couldn't he tell Nessie was with him? And secondly, that Jacob was around 7 feet, and not too … friendly looking.

The next thing Jacob thought was how much he'd like to punch the guy in the face and watch him fly through the window out into the parking lot where he could be ran over … twice.

The man apporached and then asked Nessie if he could help her with her bags. When he casually touched her shoulder that was it; Jacob moved forward quickly, grabbing her had gently, threading his finger through hers.

"I think she can handle it." He said, his voice was low – intimidating. The guy backed off instantly.

Nessie looked up at him, "What was _that_?" She asked sounding both surprised and annoyed.

"I already tried to help you with your bag when we were running and you said 'If you have forgotten, I'd like to remind you that I _do_ have super human strength. So no, I don't need you to carry my bag.'" Jacob had tried his best to imitate her voice. She laughed at him and he noticed even her laugh sounded like music.

"Fine, what ever you say - lets just get on the plane." She said, moving forward. Jacob realized they were still holding hands.

Not just like siblings hold hands, not just like friends hold hands, but like a couple holding hands. In the past seven years Jacob and Nessie kept waiting until they could actually be _together._ And it hadn't even registered in Jacob's mind that now they _could._

He felt his muscles pull his lips upward. He looked over to her Nessie, and was not surprised that she was smiling too.

* * *

"How long is this ride gunna be?" Jake asked, buckling himself into the seat.

"Around five hours."

"What!" The plane was already moving forward, gaining speed and soon they were off the ground. "Five hours! Geez you could have told me - "

Jake stopped speaking. "Jake you okay?" Nessie asked, her eyebrows were drawn together in concern.

He had never been on plane before. Jacob also knew Nessie had never been on plane before. But why did this feel so strange for him? He looked out the window, _God _they were getting so high! Jacob took deep breathes.

Nessie moved across him and closed the window. "Here this will help," she said raising her soft hand to his cheek.

She saw him and Nessie hunting in the woods, sun beaming through openings and a twig cracking under his weight; he saw them laughing in her bedroom, their chest heaving and shaking, both their faces lit up with joy; He saw himself as a wolf – huge and fuzzy – his fur flowing as he ran, as he jumped. Then he saw his own eyes, his own lips, drawing ever closer and closer…

Renesmee pulled her hand away a little too sharply, hair blood rising to her face, but her eyes stayed with his. Jacob was a little more relaxed now. But for some reason he could not meet her eyes. How could he be afraid of being on a plane? After all that had happened? But when his eyes did meet Nessie's he realized what the gut flopping, strange ache that was growing thought his stomach really was.

He was defiantly nervous, but not about being on this plane. He was nervous about actually starting this relationship with Renesmee. She was his imprint, so he shouldn't feel nervous about rejection – and that's what people were usually nervous about right?

Jacob finally turned his head away.

"Are you angry that you imprinted on me?"

"What?! Why would I be angry about that?" Jacob jerked his head back, some of Nessie's hair was covering her eyes. He brought up his hand and brushed it away.

"Well, I know you used to love my mother …" She spoke quietly, almost afraid that the words would break the moment.

Even if it was quite some people must have heard because they gave Jacob some suspicious looks.

"Listen," Jake whispered now, their foreheads touching. "Imprinting is more then just being in love. It's 

like being bound to this planet by one thing. Like as long as you have that one thing keeping you here, you'll be fine. I will never regret imprinting on you. I will never regret being in love with you. Because I am, and really there's nothing - and I seriously mean _nothing_ you can do about it."

Nessie raised her head, "Jacob Black," - they're lips were only inches now, her breath was warm on his mouth. "I - "

_Ding_ _"You are now free to move around the cabin"_

Jacob shot back as did Nessie. Well, that moment had been completely shattered. Shattered into tiny bitter, antagonizing pieces – kissing Nessie shouldn't be a problem! He would always be what she needed him to be and right now she needed him as more then _just a friend_!

Jake pulled the blind from the window. It really wasn't that bad being 30,000 or so feet above the ground. It was kind of beautiful actually, the clouds, the blue sky, the feeling of Nessie's head on his shoulder….

He breathed deeply, trying to rearrange his body to make Renesmee more comfortable. "I really do love you Jake." She said, to him – smiling. She looked like she was glowing, actually she was glowing. The light from the window moved past Jacob and onto her. She was so utterly beautiful, and she loved him.

Jacob felt a sigh come from his lungs. Before all he ever wanted was for Bella to say those exact words. To really mean them, to be with him forever; but now that he thought about it, they really were just not meant to be. Because he was meant to be with Nessie – this perfect, charming, intelligent, talented, stunning creature – and it … just felt right.

So now, when Jake brought his face closer to hers his stomach did not flop. Instead he felt a shock of electricity when their lips met. He felt heat rush through him when the kiss stayed for the next 10 seconds, her perfect petal lips so gentle on his.

When they pulled away and smiled at one another, it did not feel strange at all when Renesmee's head somehow ended up on Jacob's chest and stayed there for the next five long hours.

* * *

_Ok, so I actually have no clue how long it would take to get to the Amazon from Washtington so please don't kill me if I'm wrong. And I know you'd probably have to stop at least once on the way. I don't really travel much but I tried to get some info off the interenet. Anyway, lets just say they land somewhere around Brazil and go from there. I'll probably have it explained in the next chapter. SO! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you know how long it would take or have a general idea of where some stops might be please tell me in the review. That would be awsome and I'd virtually bow to you. Which looks something like bows lol._

P.S Please review!!  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys! IM SO SORRY! This took really long to post and its cause of two reasons. One - Ive become recently employed and I've been kind of busy because of that. Also! I kinda got carried away on some things. So on the plus side, its longer then usual!_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**  
Jacob stretched his arms and bent his legs. After two previous stops, and twelve hours later – they had finally reached their destination. Jake let out a long breathe, "Now what?"

"I think we should find a place to stay tonight, then tomorrow we'll go searching for some friends…" Nessie picked up her bag and lead the way into the airport.

"Who are we searching for exactly?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I promised Zafrina and her sisters I'd visit, and then there's Nahuel. I wanted to talk to him about some things."

"More leeches, perfect."

"Hey!" Renesmee turned around. Her curls were tied up and swung with her when she turned to drop by her shoulder. "How many times do I _have_ to _remind_ you? My whole family consists of vampires! So I don't exactly appropriate you calling them leeches."

* * *

Jacob pulled his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, old habits I guess…"

Once a hotel was located Jacob crashed himself down on the bed, which creaked and sunk significantly under his weight. Renesmee placed her bags beside the bed and moved toward the phone.

She let out a musical sigh, "Should I call them?"

"If you want, I mean, they'll know you're here since you've already used Alice's card." Jacob had his hands behind his head, staring into the ceiling.

"True, but what if they're angry?" Nessie picked up the phone and traced her finger around the receiving end, letting the sound of a free line fill the room.

In one sharp movement Jake grabbed the phone from Nessie and dialed the Cullen's home phone– after punching in five different extensions of course. Then he pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" A frantic voice came on, but still it was soft and familiar.

"Daddy!" Nessie yelled at the phone.

Edward's voice rolled over with relieve, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you ever run away without telling me again- "

"I'm fine Dad. I'm with Jacob - do you want to talk to him?" Renesmee sat on her knees with her head on the night table beside the phone, her eyes looking over to Jake.

A new, much louder voice now came through the phone. "Jacob Black! I can't believe you took my daughter half way across the damn world without telling me! I walk through the door and guess who's home? NO ONE! Do you even know what went through my head! If I was there beside you I'd - "

Jacob took a rapper from his pocket and began crinkling it over the mouthpiece, "Sorry? What was that Bells? You'd rip my _what_ off? Sorry your breaking up. Bye." And with that Jacob hung up the phone.

"Jake," Nessie whined. "You know that just going to make her more angry?"

"Call them back. I'm taking a shower. And I'm not talking to Bella until she calms down." Jacob pushed himself off the bed, taking his shirt off as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Nessie where did you put the … what?" Jacob asked after throwing his shirt to the side. Renesmee seemed to be watching him very intently. She had seen Jake without a shirt before; in fact he was usually shirtless. "What? Stop staring at me like that, it's creepin' me out."

Renesmee shook her head quickly adverting her eyes, blood filling her cheeks. "Sorry. I just, I mean … sometimes you look at me that way too."

"I do?" Jacob asked, his head cocked to the side trying to remember. Nessie got up from the ground and flashed over to him, putting her hand on his cheek.

Jacob saw his face a million times over, he knew it was always a different time but his face – his eyes – looked the same. They were dark and analytical, as if trying to find the words to say next, or an action to proceed with.

"Why do you do that?" Renesmee slid her hand away from his face gently.

"I… I need to take a shower. Call your parents back before your mother breaks all the furniture." Jacob said rapidly and moved into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

He pressed his hands over the sink counter and stared at himself in the mirror. "You know exactly why you look at her that way don't you Jacob." Jake said to himself in the mirror before taking a large breathe and throwing the rest of his clothes off before entering the shower, "And now your talking to yourself … perfect."

* * *

"Zafrina!" Nessie ran up to the beautiful Amazonian vampire, her height towering over Renesmee. Jacob stood a firm few inches back from the three vampires. They were exactly like he'd remembered, huge, exotic and beautiful.

"Jacob." Zafrina nodded to him after hugging Nessie.

This wasn't going to be awkward at all. Jake sighed to himself and followed the vampires and Nessie further into the Jungle. The one thing Jacob noticed as he absently followed behind was that it was very hot. Jacob could feel the beads of sweat forming on his neck and forehead; he could see it on Nessie too. He noticed her breathing was heavier, and her actions slowed. "Um, Ness … where are we going exactly?"

"Zafrina is showing me some hunting grounds." Renesmee stomach growled lightly.

Jacob shook his head, how could he have forgotten about food! He was supposed to be here to take care of Renesmee, not to let her starve! That's when he felt his own stomach howl in protest, much louder then Renesmee's.

The three vampires and Nessie all turned to him and laughed. Jacob scowled, so maybe he was more hungry then he thought.

After another five minutes of walking, Zafrina stopped. Her sisters smiled along with her, crouching into predator positions.

"How many animals have you ever hunted at once Renesmee?" Senna asked, still crouched.

"I think three at the most," Nessie responded as she began to move into hunting position as well.  
  
"What of you Jacob? How many?"

Jacob snorted, "why?"

"The first one who kills and empties two whole is the winner," Kachiri smiled.

"So it's a game? But I don't drink blood…" Jacob whined to himself. But he was ignored, everyone had already taken off.

"Hey wait!" Jacob jumped from his position, he ran forward and in one smooth ripping transformation he was a wolf. Jake didn't like to lose, so he decided to play the game.

Renesmee had came in second, Zafrina in third. Jacob had came in first.

"I don't understand," Senna added shaking her head. "You don't even drink blood."

After the game Nessie had asked Kachiri to show her to Nahuel's village. So that's where they were currently walking.

Jacob was still in wolf form as he had destroyed all his clothing while transforming. He just laughed to himself and continued to walk with them. "I'll ask him once he's human again," Nessie said.

Senna looked down at Jacob, glaring, "Yes, I'd like to know what kind of trickery he used."

Jacob shook his massive head and laughed again. It was really all too simple and they didn't get it.

* * *

When they had finally found Nahuel Jacob had allowed Renesmee to speak to Nahuel alone. Well, at least she thought she was alone. Jake sat nearby, in his wolf form. After hunting he usually liked to take a small nap, he wasn't sure if Nessie knew he was actually awake.

"Nahuel…" Renesmee asked, her voice small and whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you like what you are?"

The sounds from the Jungle were soft in the background. Bugs rustling and trees swaying, Jacob noticed all of these sounds. His ears perked up to continue eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yes. You have to understand Renesmee that humans would love to be what we are. We have super human abilities, we are beautiful, and we are forever young." Nahuel's words came out strong. He had obviously analyzed this before.

"And you Renesmee. You are very lucky." Nahuel continued.

"Why do you say that?" Nessie almost snorted back.  


"The one complication people often find with eternal life is their relationships. That they will have to give them up, that they will be unable to really become close with anyone, because they would loose them anyway. But you… you have a family who will live with you forever – a partner who will never leave you." Nahuel voice sounded heartbreaking, and slightly troubled.

Renesmee responded quickly trying to sound uplifting, "I'm sure you will find someone to be with you Nahuel."

"Thank-you," Jacob noticed the words sounded hopeless.

A steady silence was present for the next short while.

"Do you ever wonder what it might be like, to be normal?" Nessie asked to break the quite.

"I suppose."

"I mean, even when you're a vampire or a werewolf, or a shapeshifter … you were a human before that. But we … we were always this."

"I used to wonder. But I've just become content with what I have. You and I are very lucky. I hope you will one day see that. Humans wish they had our abilities, wish to be what we are."

Jacob opened one eye ever so slightly. He could see Nessie sitting with her head on her knees, he finger tracing lines in the grass. Jacob knew she was thinking of something in her head she always did that when she was thinking. Then she yawned.

Jake pushed his body off the ground, trying to appear groggy. He walked over to her and moved his head from her to his back.

"Thank-you for that talk Nahuel. It was much appreciated."

"Thank-you for your company Ms. Renesmee, it was much appreciated."

Nessie threw her leg over Jacob's massive body and waved goodbye. Nahuel nodded, his face solemn.

* * *

Renesmee hadn't spoke for the past hour while running through the forest. Jacob knew she was tired, but he also knew she was probably thinking about the past conversation. Her hands were rapped in Jacob's fur as the bound back to the hotel. "Jacob, stop for a second."

She moved from him and set herself in front of his massive body. Her hand reached down onto his forehead. Jake saw the Cullen's, Nessie, Billy, Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam and Leah. He saw the rest of the wolf pack, and he saw himself in the middle of all this. The he saw all of them begin to age, slowly until they faded away, with no one left except for him, the Cullen's, and Nessie.

"Does that make you sad?"

Jake whined impatiently. He knew it was going to be quiet a long time before anyone of his friends died.

"I know that I don't really have anyone to give up. They will all be with me forever. But you will." 

Renesmee's eyes were wide, trying to search his.

Jake did not fell like talking about the subject, he rolled his eyes and bent himself down for her to step on his again. He could see the fatigue in her eyes and knew she needed sleep.

"We will talk about this Jacob. You've just put it off a while longer."

He let out a coughed laugh. When they were finally close to the hotel, Nessie ran inside and grabbed some of Jacob's clothes so he could change.

She threw the pile at him.

"Let's go to a special place next Jacob." Nessie said, her back turned to Jacob as he got changed.

"Where would that be?" Jake responded, moving a shirt over his head.

"How about I tell you once we get there," Nessie's voice teased.

Jacob turned around and walked over to her in two long strides, "How about you tell me now so I don't get in trouble with your mother again?"

Renesmee bit her lip and looked away, "I don't want to go home yet."

"Nessie!" Jacob put his massive hands on her fragile looking shoulders, "You told your mom you'd -"

"I know what I told my mom. But Jake…" She looked at him, her milk chocolate eyes so desperate. "I'm not ready to go home yet."

Jake held his breathe, then he looked down at her. Her eyes looked so sad as they explored his, her hair gently brushed against his fingers.

"Alright, but it's only 'cause I love you." Jake teased wrapping one arm around her as they walked back to the hotel."

Renesmee moved her body closer to his warmth. "Thanks. By the way, how did you win?"

"Zafrina never said anything about actually drinking the blood. All she said was kill and _empty_ two. So I just drained them."

Nessie laughed, "That's cheating."

"No, it using this" Jake pointed to his head.

"It's nice to be reminded that you actually _use_ that once in a while," Nessie looked up at Jake.

"You'd better start running."

"Head start?" Renesmee asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Not a chance."

* * *

_So! There is chapter three! Sorry if things aren't as detailed as usual. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and I was worried it was going to get too long. Anyway! Please review, reviews make me happy!! Thank you!_

P.S Sometime soon I'd like to write a oneshot and short multidrabble fic I've been thinking of. So yeah, stay ready for those aswell.


	4. Chapter 4

GUYS! I AM HONESTLY SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS? Its been what? Over a year? So many things happened in my life and I just could not find the time to write, but now I am on break so I'm posting this chapter (finally), its been done for months but I have no gotten around to fixing it an such. Here it though.... enjoy =]

--  
The warm breeze swept over Nessie's skin as a single bead of sweat curved down the nape of her neck. She left out a large breath, "I didn't know it was going to be this hot.

"Why did we come here again?" Jacob asked as he curled his toes into the sand on the remote island.

"Remember when the Volturi came for me?" Nessie replied, Jake nodded.

"My mom put passports and a map leading here in my backpack, you know... just in case." Renesmee's eyes looked off as she finished her sentence

Jacob raised his hand and dragged it along Nessie's arm. "I always wanted to see this place," she looked around the island, the water a perfect blue, the sand was white and fresh.

"Nessie." Jake said, looking at her intensely. "You know, this is probably where you parents came after they got married."

"Ya, I know, its beautiful isnt it?" Nessie smiled a sideways grin. Jacob started to laugh. "Whats so funny?" she asked.

"It's just... you know what happens after the wedding don't you?" Jake searched her face, grinning. Nessie's eyes widened, her mouth dropped. "Oh, ew! Jake!"

Jacob began to laugh uncontrollably, until tears sprang from his eyes.

"Yeah, of course its not disgusting for you! They're not YOUR parents." Nessie got up from the sand and began to walk towards the house.

Jake sprang up still laughing, "Oh trust me, it's plenty gross for me too. Ugh, I remember when she told me she was going to sleep with the leech I was so-"

"Okay, seriously, stop calling my Dad a leech, he is MY Dad. And stop telling me about my parents past relationship! Don't you think its weird enough that you wanted sleep with my mother? That it's weird enough that you kissed her, loved her, wanted to marry her? Our family is so messed up!" Nessie threw her hands in the air and proceeded into the house.

Jake stopped laughing and followed after her. "Nessie I'm sorry it's just sometimes I forget tha-"

"That I'm Bella and Edwards daughter?" She asked, stopping at the stairs.

"Yes."

"Well," she said turning to him, "I realize that a lot happened before I was born, things I've only been told in stories, but that is over now and besides it's not what I came her to talk about." Nessie looked up at Jake, "I came here to talk about us."

"What about us?" Jake asked.

Nessie began to walk up the stairs, Jake followed. "well, we are supposed to be together right?"

"Yeah."

"But its werid between us cause I'm really only 7 and for those past 6 years you've been like, my brother." She continued.

"Pretty much."

Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Nessie turned to Jake again. Her eyes, big and chocolate brown looked pleading and anxious. "Then what does that make us? Sure we kissed on the plane, but will there always be this strange awkward feeling inside of both us? I look at you now and I feel more towards you then a friend, then a brother. I feel like something is in my stomach and it rushes to my heart and makes it pounds in my chest. It fills to my ears and runs down my body. I know it's normal but, it's just so..."

"Different," Jake added. His eyes looked down at her, "It won't last forever Nessie, that awkward feeling. Whether you like it or not, " Jake moved toward her, "one day we're getting married." Nessie's mouth opened to speak but before she could do so, Jacob picked her up over his shoulder and ran into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, they're bodies pressed together, their faces inches apart. He could feel her breath on his lips, he could taste it with out kissing her, sweet and cool.

"Jake," Nessie said breathless, "are we going to.... you know... do... it?"

Jacob's expression contorted, he snorted, "Not now! Besides this was probably the room where, ya know..."

"Jake!" Nessie laughed, her eyes rolling as Jacob kissed her gently. He rolled over, so they were beside one another. He looked at her, his mouth a straight line, her round eyes looked search fully into his.

"Reneseme Carlie Cullen. " Jake said.

"'Yeah?"

"Will you," Jacob moved his face closer, "one day marry me?"

Nessie's pulled back, her face spread into a wide grin. "Do you see any other imprints of mine lying around?"

"Was that a sarcastic remark, from you?" Jake laughed, "Ah, no I must be rubbing off on you, Bella will not be happy about that."

"I think it might be a while till my head gets THAT big." Nessie replied.

Jake shook his head and wrapped his giant arms around her tiny body, holding her close till he could feel her heart pumping against his chest. They stayed that way until Nessie coughed. "What is it?" Jake asked.

"As nice as this is, it's already really hot here, there is no air conditioning and your REALLY hot." Nessie loosened the grip.

Jake let her go a little, "why thank you I try -"

"No seriously! I'm dying of heat exhaustion." Nessie removed herself from his grasp, she sat up and began to fan herself with her hand. With her hand she bunched up her hair and held it above her head, exposing her neck.

Jacob looked at Nessie, the beads of water dripping down every curve of her, her skin pale and glowing in the moonlight. Jake swallowed, "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Nessie stood up before him, "Um no, I think I need one way more than you."

"Unless..." Jake looked to the floor, Nessie stared at him to continue. "We take one together?" Jake looked to Nessie, a shimmering hope in his eyes.

Renesmee was quite for a moment, than nodded. Jake felt something twitch in anticipation, he swallowed again.

They walked to the bathroom in silence, Nessie ahead. She opened the door to the room, and turned around. Her eyes were soft and almost half shut, they smoldered with want. Once her body was half way through the door, Jacob began to follow.

At this moment Nessie's eyes narrowed and her face went into a smirk. "Ha, the shower is all mine now!" Before shutting the door in his face.

Jake's eyes opened wide, and his mouth dropped open. "For once ..... I have nothing to say."


End file.
